


an unbeelievable first date

by princevector



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bees, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji takes Crow out for a meal. Together. Unfortunately he has a bad habit of telling some choice facts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unbeelievable first date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some well-intended Skype conversations.

Shinji takes Crow out for a meal, just a simple and inexpensive first date. Crow doesn’t mind—he knows Shinji means well when he casually asks him out for a meal. It’s not often that they get to eat out together, so why wouldn’t he take up the other’s offer? It’d be a good time to catch up after all of the protesting they’ve done together.

 

Shinji, always the awkward one with words, tries desperately not to do what Crow’s always warned him about: 

 

_“You’re not thinking about bees again, are you?”_

 

Shinji laughs, cheeks flushed a bright red, immediately drops his fork in surprise and waves his hands frantically.

 

“N-No! Absolutely not! I was just thinking about, you know—“ He fumbles about for words, before settling on a rather appropriate answer.

 

“You know, the protests again. Just the protests. And how— how you’ve been a huge help to me. I mean it.”

 

Crow laughs, a little too carefree to Shinji’s tastes, but he means well. He’s known Crow well enough to know that Crow has only the best of intentions. 

 

“You know I’m always more than happy to help. It’s no problem at all, _honestly.”_

 

“But hey listen— I still gotta tell you something.”

 

Crow takes another bite of his burger, glances up, and nods approvingly, ushering Shinji to go on.

 

_I know he doesn’t want me to say it, but a little fact won’t hurt, right? A tasteful fact will be fine, of course!_

 

“Hey Crow,” He begins, placing his fork by his plate and folding his hands in front of him. A rather serious expression crosses his features, and for a moment, Crow looks rather nervous himself. When Shinji starts leaning in though, that’s when Crow gets _really_ concerned.

 

“What—?”

 

“Did you know that when male bees have sex, their penis rips off, explodes, and they end up dying?”

 

Crow, about to take another bite of his _delicious_ burger, looks over Shinji, with a _very_ unamused expression that seconds earlier, was quite serious. Delicately putting the burger down, Crow takes the napkin to his mouth, wipes his lips, and now sends a formidable glare in Shinji’s direction.

 

Shinji swallows hard. _He knows he’s fucked up._

 

“Really Shinji? What have I told you? There’s a—“

 

“—Time and place for everything, I know…” Shinji rests his head against the table, banging it only slightly before sighing deeply.

 

“No more inappropriate bee facts at the table.”

 


End file.
